Rebanada de pastel
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de diez años sin verse ellos se volverán a encontrar pero esta siendo está vez compañeros de trabajo en un supermercado como empacador de panadería podrán olvidar el pasado o este volvera que resurgir
1. Rebanada de pastel

Rebanada de pastel

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

Han pasado mas de diez años desde que Arnold salvo a sus padres y a todos los ojos Verdes de la enfermedad del sueño y más de siete años sin ver a Helga , el siempre se preguntó donde se encontraría siempre estuvo en su pensamiento , el fue y vino de San Lorenzo la primera vez que regreso de San Lorenzo ya no la encontró la busco por todos lados pero nunca la encontró como un fantasma del pasado que se negaba a irse, ella se mantenía pegada en sus neuronas como un creciente obsesión por ella que poco a poco se fue apagando pero ella seguía ahí aunque que el no lo supiera sólo faltaba encontrarse.

Mientras tanto Helga estaba harta de depender de Arnold para que su vida girara y se propuso quererse así misma antes de querer a alguien más , ella después de cumplir los diecisiete ella decidió mudarse encontrar su camino sin Arnold tratando de convertirse en un gran escritora , cosa que no termina de concretarse, ella cree que olvidó para siempre pero será

Porque Dios , el destino , el Karma o como lo quieran llamar es cruel eso lo se yo muy bien cuando mas estable estas en tu vida un bomba cae del cielo te enamoras y si no es correspondido te duele lloras y después de mucho olvidas en círculo vicioso que nunca acabará y en caso de Arnold y Helga volverán a un pasado del que creían haber dejado atrás ,seran capaces de hacerlo

Arnold ya está en la Universidad estudiando música una de sus mas grandes pasiones pero ya no quería depender de sus padres para pagar sus colegiaturas el buscó un trabajo en el que pagarán lo suficiente para pagarlas y lo encontró en un supermercado como empacador de panadería con un horario de siete A.M. a tres P.M teniendo toda la tardé libre para ir a la Universidad o tener tiempo libre para ocuparlos en cualquier otra cosa y hoy es su primer día de trabajo

_ Hola usted debe ser mi jefe dijo Arnold presentándose

_ si me llamo Alexander Smith tu debes ser Arnold

_ si señor vengo a prestarme a mi trabajo

_ te voy a decir tus funciones y aparte con quien vas a trabajar

_ estoy listo para trabajar

_ sigueme

_ ok

_ esto es donde los panaderos y pasteleros trabajan presentense

Y todos los saludan

_ aquí es el área de merma ( zona donde se pone el pan y pasteles ya caduco) donde tu pondrás el pan y pasteles ya caducos y no sirve tanto para exhibición o venta, está es la área de bodega aquí tiramos la basura que se acumuló durante el día y por último este es el zinc donde lavaras las charolas donde exhibimos el pan para poder exhibir nuevo pan

_ entiendo

_ antes de irte tu debes ya sea lavar las charolas o barrear y trapear

_ está bien estoy listo para comenzará

_ y por último está el despacho donde tu daras un ticket para que ellos paguen y ella es tu compañera Helga

_Hola dijo frenado en seco sus palabras

_ Arnold eres tu dijo Helga quedándose en shock

_ Helga eres tu realmente eres tu dijo Arnold en tono de sorpresa

Que le deparará a nuestros amigos rubios en su nuevos trabajo será que el amor volver a ellos o para ellos todo abre acabado quédense y descubranlo

Fin

Dígame si les gustó para hacer otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado y también espero las reviwes iberius se despide adiós


	2. Aviso

**Avisó**

 **Hola lectores como están espero que bien les habló para pedirles ayuda Ese que ayer escribí rebanada de pastel pero no me gustó como quedó así que les pregunto : continuó con otro capítulo , lo dejo como está ósea un one shot o borro la historia y como pueden ayudar dejándome un reviwe y no es obligatorio hacerlo sólo quiero saber si les gustó sin más iberius se despide desandoles un feliz tarde o mañana dependiendo del uso horario .**


	3. Problemas de trabajo

Rebanada de pastel

Capítulo dos : problemas de trabajo

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

Después del reencuentro de nuestro protagonistas ambos estaban en shock como si el destino se encaprichara con el pasado o como si este vinera a revolver las cosas preestablecidas y abrir heridas que nunca lograron curar a caso la vida están injusta pensó Helga

_ Arnold dime que estás haciendo aquí dijo con una clara frustración

_ pedí empleo en este supermercado y me lo dieron contesto Arnold

_ pero de todos los empleos y de todas las sucursales de este supermercado tenías que entrar a este

_ por que diablos estás tan enojada dijo Arnold

_ a porque diablos estaría enojada tu pedazo de idiota te fuiste a San Lorenzo dejandome sóla

_ pero yo regresé más de una vez y cuando regrese ya no me encontré

_ me fui para buscar mis sueños y olvidarme de ti luchar por mis sueños convertirme en escritora

_ tu no eras la única que fue al mundo a luchar por sus sueños yo fui a San Lorenzo para aprender de los ojos verdes y descubrir su cultura creí que quería ser arqueológo pero me di cuenta que mi verdadera vocación es la música

_ ey ustedes pongas a trabajar o los voy despedir

* * *

Ambos les cuesta trabajar juntos por el pasado que les arde aún pero tendrán que dejarlo atrás o superalo y volver a estar juntos

_ chicos hora de comer así que ambos suban a la sala de empleados

_ pero yo no quiero con el

_ ni yo con ella

_ chicos si no se van ambos les descontare un día de salario

Ambos fueron a regañadientes a la sala de empleados y ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa

_ dime Helga que a sido de tu vida

_ porque quieres saber

_ después de todo lo que vivimos tu y yo al menos te considero una amiga

_ bueno cuanto te fuiste acepte la propuesta de Olga y me fui a Londres con ella a estudiar literatura en la Universidad de Oxford me fue bien por allá sólo que se me acabaron los recursos de Olga y volví a Hillwood a terminar la carrera y revalidar las materias que tome en Oxford pero para eso necesitaba dinero y no iba permitir que yo dependiera de Bob u Olga así que busque un trabajo y aquí fue el único lugar donde me lo dieron dijo Helga mientras está embuia emparedado _ y dime tu que ha sido de tu vida

_ bueno por donde empezar cuando rescate a mis padres decidí quedarme con ellos en San Lorenzo bueno después quise regresar pero ya no encontraba algo que me atara a Hillwood ya no estabas aunque poco te convertirse en un obsesión latente que poco a poco se fue apecigundo después decidí ya no volver hasta que regrese hace dos meses para entrar a la Universidad pero al igual que tu necesitaba dinero y busque el trabajo que me dieron aquí dijo Arnold mientras saboreaba su lunch

Después de comer una herida del pasado se pone en la mesa alguien del mismo ( osea del pasado) vuelve para cimbrar el presente ya establecido sin los dos trayendo celos injustificados y avivando un fuego que se creyó apagado ,que hará Helga y Arnold si ya tienen alguien en lugar

_ Hola en que puedo ayudarle

_ puedes ayudarme amandome dijo un voz conocida

_ Lila que haces aquí dijo Arnold con cierto desconcierto

_ vine por que oí por ahí que estabas trabajando aquí y quería ver si querías ser mi nuevo novio

_ ya te lo dije ya tengo un novia a la que amo

Al oir esto Helga se preguntó _ porque diablos estoy celosa si yo también tengo novio porque si el ya no está porque siento celos

Será que nunca es demasiado tarde para volver atrás

Dieron las 2:00 Pm y llegaron las empleadas del siguiente turno

_ Arnold te presento a tus compañeras del turno de la tarde Imelda y socorro

_ Hola mi nombre es Arnold

_ Hola Arnold dijo Imelda y socorro al unísono

_ sólo les falta limpiar su aera y ayudar en lo que se ofrezca ya no despachan a nadie ni empaquen nada

Una hora más tarde

_ Bueno Imelda y socorro me despido

_ adiós Helga

_ Hola amor nos vemos dijo una voz varonil

_ si ya lo se Erick nomas checo mi salida

_ Arnold te estoy esperando

_ ya voy Samantha tengo que ir a marcar mi salida

Ambos suben a la sala de empleados con un sabor amargo esperando un resultado diferente al que encontraron será que el amor por el otro sigue presente pero que esperaban después de casi ocho años de abandono de ambas partes fue tan duro para los dos para que encontrarse derrumbarra todo lo construido todo estos años donde consiguieron quien los amara, se derumbara como castillo de naipes sostenido de una sola carta o dejarán todo atrás para poder continuar ,eso no lo sabremos jamás.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado un saludo a Eli Ventura por tu reviwe que me ayudó para escribir este capítulo dos y por si se lo preguntan Imelda, socorro y Erick si existen las dos primeras son compañeras mías en mi trabajo y Erick es el novio de mi hermana y use sólo su nombre y otra cosa dígame si quieren que Helga se quede con Erick y Arnold con Samantha en las reviwes y sin más por el momento iberius se despide desandoles unas buenas tardes o noche dependiendo el uso horario bye


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

Rebanada de pastel

Capítulo tres : sentimientos encontrados

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon ni cuando acabe el placer de Alexander Pires

Saliendo del lugar de trabajo Arnold se suponía que iba tener un cita con Samantha pero el le dijo a su novia que no se sentía bien y que irá a casa a descansar inmediatamente después llamo a Gerald y después de que este llegara vio a este mismo camindo de un lado al otro como zombie tratando de responder a un pregunta de la cual no le gustará la respuesta

_ Hola Gerald dijo Arnold intranquilo

_ porque me llamaste dijo Gerald preocupado por el estado que se encontraba

_ hoy vi a Helga

_ y

_ ella va ser mi compañera de trabajo

_ qué¡!

_ si ella trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo

_ y de que te preocupas si el ciclo con Helga ya terminó

_ yo no estaría tan seguro de eso

_ por?

_ me dieron celos cuando la vi con su novio

_ tu celos de Helga

_ si yo tampoco puedo creerlo

_ por?

_ como porque se supone que estoy enamorado de Samantha

_ o tal vez eso creaias

_ a que te refieres con eso

_ a que escogiste un copia exacta de Helga

_ oh vamos no son iguales

_ veamos rubia con ojos azules un carácter fuerte pero tierna es igual que Helga cuando descubriste es lado de ella

_ bromas cierto

_ no lo hago hace tiempo quería decirte esto tu relación con Samantha te está destruyendo porque buscas un espejismo de lo que no fue y sólo debes admitir que amas a Helga y sólo a Helga

_ no tengo que admitir nada estoy enamorado de Samantha desde que la conocí cuando fui s San Lorenzo

* * *

Flasback

Arnold iba apurado porque su vuelo se iría sin el y corría para alcanzar su vuelo cuando tropezó con un linda rubia

_ disculpa decía Arnold

_ no la culpa es mía no mire alrededor

El recogía sus maletas cuando ella vio un colgante de los ojos verdes

_ que es eso

_ esto es un colgante de los ojos verdes que me regalaron los mismo por salvarlos de la enfermedad del sueño ( sleep disease en inglés) dijo Arnold omitiendo la parte en que le ayuda Helga

_ a por cierto mi nombre es Arnold

_ Samantha

_Mucho gusto

Desde entonces hubo química entre ellos u después de unos meses iniciaron un relación formal se decían todo o casi todo hubo un tema que nunca fue tocado el pasado .

Fin del flasback

* * *

_ desde entonces yo amo a Samantha

_ esa así entonces que pasó cuando ella supo que querías estudiar música

_ Gerald sabes que eso fue un discusión sin importar

_ ella no te apoyo algo que hubiera hecho Helga

_ porque Carajos estas defendiendo a Helga

_ no la estoy defendiendo estoy tratando de abrir los ojos estas obsesionado con Helga e incluso podría jurar que

_ que

_no nada dijo Gerald

_ como que nada ahora me dices

_ podría jurar que

_ que

_ no puedo

_ dime

_ no

_ Gerald Martín Johanssen dime

_ está bien podría jurar que tu amas a Helga

_ eso fue pasado

_ entonces si amaste a Helga

_ si Gerald la ame verbo pasado

_ pues no te creo

_ está bien Arnold Shortman sigue engañandote a ti mismo pero yo te digo que lo pienses bien puedes salir lástimado no sólo tu Samantha y Helga

_ por Helga no te preocupes ya consiguió alguien más dijo Arnold con tristeza

_ vez lo que te digo si no amas a Helga porque tienes celos

_ Gerald creo que fue un error hacerte venir aquí

_ Arnold espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que lo admitas

_ adiós Gerald

* * *

Mientras tanto en en el departamento de Helga

_ Hola Helga dijo Pheebe

_ Helga no ibas a salir con Erick

_ es que no me sentí de humor

_ que tienes

_ es que mi nuevo compañero de trabajo es Arnold

_ Arnold el Arnold que conocemos

_ el mismo

_ ahora entiendo aún lo amas

_ que estas demente

_ hace mucho que te quería decir esto

_ que

_ que supuestamente te enamoraste de una copia barata de Arnold

_ como que supuestamente me enamoré de Erick

_ Helga odio tirarte la verdad a la cara pero tu aún amas a Arnold

_ eso no es cierto yo amo a Erick porque me hizo olvidar a el

_ y porque no eres capaz de decir su nombre

_ yo me enamoré de Erick cuando lo conoci en Oxford

* * *

flasback

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de su alma mater

_ esto es lindo pensó Helga

Disfrutaba todo de ahí las clase el campus la biblioteca ahi conoció a alguien

Aquel chico se presentó con todos de ahí

_ Hola mi nombre es Erick Drake

_ Hola mi nombre es Helga

Y ellos empezaron a salir y una que otra vez incluso algunas veces durmieron juntos hasta que ella decidió volver a Hillwood y el decidió ir con ella

* * *

_ Helga a mi no me engañas aún lo amas

_ eso no es cierto

_ Helga admitelo

_ no yo olvide a

_ a quien

_ el

_ a quien

_ a Arnold

_ mira te cuesta incluso pronunciar su nombre

_ Pheebe será mejor que te vayas

_ ok me iré pero dime que harás cuando Erick te proponga matrimonio aceptarás

_ lo haré

_ espero que no te des cuenta demasiado tarde

_ adiós Pheebe

* * *

Después de que sus respectivos amigos se fueron ellos se tiraron en sus camas y pusieron el radio

Y se escuchó un cancion que les recordó a la otra persona

 ** _cuando acabe el placer(_** ** _Alexander Pires)_**

 ** _Hoy hago el amor con otra persona_**

 ** _Pero el corazón_**

 ** _Por siempre tuyo es_**

 ** _Mi cuerpo se da_**

 ** _Y el alma perdona_**

 ** _Tanta soledad_**

 ** _Va haceme enloquecer_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Contaré que es amor_**

 ** _Juraré_** ** _que es pasión_**

 ** _Y diré lo que siento con todo cariño_**

 ** _Y en ti pensaré_**

 ** _Dejaré el corazón_**

 ** _Será todo emoción_**

 ** _La verdad es que miento que vivo pensando si te olvidaré_**

 ** _Cuando al fin acabo_**

 ** _La ilusión que invente_**

 ** _Y se va la emoción_**

 ** _Yo quisiera también_**

 ** _Ver el tiempo correr_**

 ** _Ya no se quien me amo_**

 ** _Que habré dicho_**

 ** _No se_**

 ** _Y es entonces que entiendo que se_**

 ** _Mide el amor_**

 ** _Cuando acabe el placer_**

 ** _Sigues dentro de mi pecho_**

 ** _Y vivo recordando_**

 ** _Cuando en ti yo pienso_**

 ** _Que te estoy amando_**

 ** _Y cuando llegue el deseo_**

 ** _Es tu nombre que llamo_**

 ** _Puede que no seas tu_**

 ** _Pero es a ti a quien amo_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Sigues dentro de mi pecho_**

 ** _Y vivo recordando_**

 ** _Cuando pienso en ti yo siento que te estoy amando_**

 ** _Y cuando llegue el deseo es_**

 ** _Tu nombre que llamo_**

 ** _Puede que no seas tu_**

 ** _Pero es a tid_**

 ** _A quien amo_**

 ** _A ti a quien amo_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Sigues_** ** _dentro de mi pecho_**

 ** _Y vivo recordando_**

 ** _Cuando pienso en ti yo siento que te_**

 ** _Estoy amando_**

 ** _Y cuando llega el deseo_**

 ** _Es tu nombre que llamo_**

 ** _Puede que no seas tú_**

 ** _Pero es a ti a quien amo_**

 ** _es a ti a quien amo_**

* * *

Después de escucharla canción pensaron en lo que sus amigos les dijeron y tal vez no estaban alejado tan alejados de la realidad si así de duro fue para ellos el primer día de trabajo como le harán para seguir adelante.

Fin del capítulo tres

Espero que les haya gustado si estuvo algo largo pero tenía que explicar como es que se conocieron tanta Arnold y Samantha, Helga y Erick y sin más les recuerdo que me pueden dejar una reviwe que yo con mucho gusto las leeré iberius se despide


	5. Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Rebanadas de pastel

Capítulo cuarto : hoy tengo ganas de ti

No poseo los derechos de hoy Arnold ni de hoy tengo ganas de ti le pertenece a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon y a Miguel Gallardo respectivamente

Hoy tengo ganas de ti ( Camilo Sesto)

Fuiste ave de paso

Y no se porque razón

Me fui acostumbrando

Cada día más a ti

Los dos inventamos

La aventura del amor

Llenaste mi vida

Y después te vi partir

Sin decirme adiós

Yo te vi partir

Coro  
Quiero en tus manos abiertas

Buscar mi camino

Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo

hoy tengo ganas de ti

Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Quiero apagar en tus labios

La sed de mi alma

Y descubrir el amor cada mañana

Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Hoy tengo ganas

No hay nada más triste

Que el silencio y el dolor

Nada más amargo

Que saber que te perdí

Hoy busco en la noche

El sonido de tu voz

Y donde te escondes

Para llenarme de ti

Llenarme de ti

Llenarme de ti

Coro

Quiero en tus manos abiertas

Buscar mi camino

Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo

Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Quiero apagar en tus labios

La sed de mi alma

Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Hoy tengo ganas de ti

Después de negar los hechos los dos compañeros de trabajo inician un día más de trabajo pero está vez sería diferente Helga comenzaría a ser indiferente a Arnold

_ Helga el domo ( la tapa para cubrir los pasteles u otros panes) dijo Arnold

_ ven por el

_ Helga

_ no te haré caso

Arnold tuvo que ir por el , y el se preguntaba porque le dolía la fría indiferencia si amaba a Samantha era algo inconcebible buscaría de cualquier forma ser de nuevo su amiga ,pero ser algo más ya no sería ,pero sería así

_ Helga siéntate aquí

_ no

_ porque

_ porque no

_ que no eres mi amiga

_ yo tu amiga bromeas cierto

_ que tienes conmigo

_ que tengo contigo ,tu pedazo de idiota me abandonaste idiota

_ te refieres cuando me fui a San Lorenzo

_ exacto

_ fui a cumplir un sueño que tenía y no fui el único tu te marchaste a Oxford cuando yo quise volver tu ya no estabas no podías espérame a que yo volviera

_ ja esperararte

_ sabes podemos empezar de nuevo

_ empezar de nuevo

_ sin sentimientos de por medio

_ sólo compañeros y amigos

_ está bien si lo necesitas para calmar tu conciencia

_ si

_ está bien Arnold pero ahora tendremos que regresar a trabajar

* * *

Después de salir a el trabajo ambos fueron recibidos por sus novios

_ Hola Samantha

_ Hola amor hoy si vamos a salir

_ si vamos a salir al Che parís

_ Hola amor

_ Hola Erick

_ hoy quiero salir contiguo

_ lo sé porque no vamos al cine

_ está bien si tu quieres

* * *

En el Che parís

Arnold estaba distraído desde que vio a Helga

_ Arnold

_ que

_ andas distraído

_ amor estoy bien

_ como te decía hoy en el campus de arqueología me fue bien en mi examen saque una A+

_ Arnold me estás escuchado

_ lo siento Helga

_ Helga quien es Helga

_ es mi compañera de trabajo

_ y que tiene porque la mencionas

_ eso es algo de mi pasado

_ de tu pasado del mismo del casi nunca mencionas

_ si

_ que paso entre Helga y tu

_ eso no importa

_ quiero saber

_ cosas sin importancia

_ dime Arnold te lo exijo

_ ¡bien¡ yo estaba enamorado de ella y ella de mi

_ lo sabía

_ yo estoy enamorado de ti y ella tiene novio

_ sigues enamorado de ella

_ que no

_ dime la verdad

_ te estoy diciendo la verdad

_ sabes vamos a terminar la cita aquí hasta que me cuentes la verdad

_ Samantha espéra

El se fue a casa pensando en las palabras de samantha

_ sigues enamorado de ella

_ tal vez Gerald tenía razón

_ yo sigo enamorado de ella

* * *

Final del cuarto

Espero que les haya gustado y les quiero pedir su ayuda si les gusta las canciones que les pongo en forma de poemas si se quedan en todos los fanfics o sólo los ponga para los songfics recuerden que pueden dejar sus reviwes que yo con gusto las leeré sin más iberius de despide


	6. Helga jugando con fuego

Rebanada de pastel

Capítulo cinco : Helga jugandocon fuego

No poseo los derechos de HEY Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a Nickelodeon ni Black panther que le pertenece a marvel

( perdón por a todos los fans de Arnold x Helga por lo que voy hacer)

Habían pasado unas semanas y ellos (Arnold y Helga) salía en plan de amigos cuando no salían con sus respectivas parejas y Samantha ya empezaba a sospechar ,pero está noche no hoy una nube gris se posaría sobre Arnold y en pleno febrero el mes del amor casi se le acabaría su mundo con un noticia que Helga le dirá el día siguiente

_ vamos Helga ,vamos a ver pantera negra se acaba de estrenar y sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir los boletos dijo a Helga mostrando los boletos

_ que no puedo tengo un cita con Erick a la que no me puedo negar dijo Helga con resignación pues ya que no parecía que ningúno de los dos amaba a sus parejas pero no los terminaban por no hacer herir al otro

_ bueno ire conSamantha

A Helga le dolió el comentario pero no sabe porque

_ bueno que lo disfrutes

Arnold no sabía que sobre el se posaria un nube gris que lo hará darse cuenta de que está con triste espejismo de la mujer que sólo estando despierto

* * *

Horas más tarde

Ya en Che parís

_ esto es demasiado ostentoso decia Helga con un vestido negro con brillo y un toque de rosa

_ nada es demasiado ostentoso para la mujer de mi vida

_ en serio

_ lo digo

A pesar de estar con Erick Helga pensaba en la cena que tuvo con Arnold hace más de trece años

_ en que piensas dijo Erick

_ en nada amor

_ dime

_ en nada

_ por favor que no confías en mi

_ claro que lo hago

_ entonces dime

_ está bien dijo Helga respirando profundamente ya que estaría mintiendo si dice que lo que fue el amor hacia Arnold no le afectó

_ bueno cuando tenía nueve años yo en este mismo restaurant tuve una cita con alguien quien llegue amar más que a mi misma

_ y que te dijo

_ el nunca supo que era yo , yo iba disfrazada de una amiga por correspondencia llamada Cecil es fue uno de mis mejores día de San Valentín

_ ah lo entiendo pero dejemos de hablar del pasado y empezamos a hablar del futuro

_ a que te refieres

_ es que quiero compartir mi vida contigo

_ eso quiere decir

_ si mira tu copa

_ Helga Geraldine Pataky quieres casarte conmigo

* * *

Al mismo tiempo con Arnold y Samantha

_ te gustó la película

_ si se me gustó dijo seca con Arnold

_ vamos a comer

_ si está bien

un ves en el establecimiento de comida de alitas

_ aqui tiene su orden

Ella lo miraba fríamente

_ que te pasa dijo Arnold

_ que me pasa que mi novio sale con alguien de quien estuvo enamorado

_ de que hablas

_ de tu y Helga saliendo y le muestra una foto

_ como fui tan estúpida en confiar en ti

_ Helga y yo salíamos como amigos

_ dime la verdad la amas aún

_no

_ Arnold Shortman mirame a los ojos y dime la verdad

_ está bien la amo feliz la extraño cuando no está cerca extraño su aroma su voz y Gerald tenia razón yo estaba enamorado de un espejismo

_ que tiene que ver Gerald con todo esto

_ es el primer día que entre a trabajar con Helga yo yo empecé a sentir celos del novio de Helga y el me dijo que yo aún estaba enamorado de Helga pero yo le dije que te amaba ti el me dijo que yo me había enamorado de un espejismo un copia casi perfecta de Helga sólo con un detalle no eres ella

_ entonces esto ya terminó ya no veo la necesidad de estar juntos dijo Samantha

_ yo digo lo mismo Y sin más se fue

* * *

Horas mas tarde

Casa de Pheebe

_ Pheebe despierta tengo que contarte algo

_ que dijo algo adormilada

_ hoy Erick me propuso matrimonio

_ !que¡

_ si como lo oyes

_ y que respondiste

Hmm

* * *

Flashback

_ Helga Geraldine Pataky quieres casarte conmigo

_ claro que si

Fin del flashback

* * *

_ acepté dice Helga mostrando el anillo

_ pero Helga que pasará con Arnold

_ esto me ayudará a olvidarlo

_ ah lo sabía pero estando junto a el (Arnold)no podrás

_ eso no es todo volvere a Oxford

_ que!

_ cuando nos casemos el quiere que renuncie a mi trabajo y vuelva con el a Oxford el hará lo posible para que me den la beca completa

_ Helga estas jugando con fuego te das cuenta vas a lastimar a todos y tu también vas a salir lastimada

_ no importa de todos lo hare

_ espero que no sufras amiga

_ no lo hare

Helga no sabrá como terminará está historia de amor de tres

Fin del quinto capítulo

Porfa no me linchen así se va desenvolvimiendo la historia en mi cerebro el próximo capítulo se pondrá más dramático sólo con el nombre I Quit ( yo renunció)espero sus reviwes que yo con gusto las leeré sin más iberius de despide


	7. I Quit ( yo renunció)

Rebanada de pastel

Capítulo seis: I quit ( yo renunció)

_ Helga entiendes lo que vas a hacer decía Pheebe

_ claro esto es por mi quiero mucho a Erick y se que el me hará muy feliz

_ Helga sabes que eso es una falacia el único hombre que puede hacerte feliz es Arnold

_ pero Arnold no me ama

_ yo no afirmaria eso después de todo el insistió que sean amigos

_ no lo entiendes Pheebe el trata de limpiar su consciencia por haberme abandonado

_ Helga sólo te harás daño y le harás daño a todos

_ Pheebe nunca has estado en mi posición de amar a alguien que jamás te va a mirar como yo lo miraba tu siempre tuviste a Gerald a tu lado amandote al mismo tiempo que tu lo amabas, yo no el me ignoraba porque yo hacia su vida un infierno entiedelo Pheebe el nunca me va a amar

_ está bien es lo que quieras pero si hace esto jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme amiga por que no lo seremos adiós Helga

_ adiós Pheebe

Pheebe prefiero salir del barco antes de que se hundiera puso al lado su amistad con Helga para hacerla entrar en razón ella sufrirá un triste realidad al ver que estaba enamorado de un espejismo

Y aún le restiega en la cara que ella no ha sufrido como un chantaje ,un soborno a su inteligencia para apelar a su corazón porque si alguien merece ser feliz pero busca la felicidad en un lugar donde no está como un mapa del tesoro con coordenadas erróneas y A Helga le falta cometer un error más

* * *

Al día siguiente

_ Arnold tengo que decirte algo decía Helga que lo miraba triste

_ yo también decía Arnold rebosante de amor en sus palabras

_ Arnold déjame hablar es importante

_ lo mío también es importante

_ por favor Arnold déjame hablar

_ está bien dime

_ Arnold voy a casarme con Erick , voy a renunciar a este trabajo y voy a volver a Londres

_ que bueno lo que te quiero decir es que un momento que

_ voy a renunciar voy a casarme con Erick y regresare a Londres

_ cuando paso decía Arnold mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

_ ayer

_ Helga por favor no lo hagan

_ que no lo haga pero a ti que te importa

_ me importa y ya por favor no lo hagas

_ claro qué lo hare

_ Helga hare lo que quieras pero no lo hagas

_ bromas no hay nada que puedas hacer

_ te doy todo mi salario por favor no lo hagas

_ porque no se lo das a tu noviecita

_ porque no tengo ayer termine con samantha

_ que

_ así oyes estoy soltero por favor Helga

_no hare porque me da la gana

_ Helga te amo

_ que dijo dandose la vuelta y volteandolo a ver

_ lo que oiste te amo Helga Geraldine Pataky

_ después de tanto tiempo y después de irte desgraciado infeliz no tienes el maldito derecho de decirme que me amas ,yo pedazos de insecto yo te amaba antes de que aprendieras a leer

_ lo se te enamoraste de mi porque te protegi con mi sombrilla de la lluvia y porque te di mis galletas cuando Harold te robo las tuyas siempre lo supe pero cuando te convertiste en la bully de nuestra escuela ignore esa verdad , tu me amaste me amas y me amaras por siempre

_ hijo de lo sabías desde entonces y no hiciste nada al respecto sabes por un momento estuve a punto de reconsideralo pero dijiste eso y ahora más que nunca te odio Arnold Shortman

_ perdóname Helga

_ adiós Arnold para siempre

_ maldita sea grita Arnold desesperado que se oye en todo el local

La vida se vive una sola vez cuando dices las cosas tarde puedes lastimar al otro un te amo puede perder su peso cuando se dice en busca de recuperar lo que perdiste puede ser muy tarde para recuperar eso y ya no sea tuyo pero la guerra no se pierden sin luchar sin embargo no puedes avanzar sin luchar dolerá pero hay que seguir adelante viendo el futuro y no el pasado

Fin del sexto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus reviwes que yo con gusto lasleeré otra cosa no me aprenden por estos dos últimos capítulo asi los pensé el próximo capítulo sera el final (si mi cerebrono empiece a divagar con otro capítulo) sin más iberius de despide


	8. La boda

Rebanada de pastel

Capítulo seite :la boda

No poseo los derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon ni tampoco poseo los derechos de como yo nadie te amado de Bon Jovi

A veces la realidad se te tira en la cara pero el eterno orgullo no nos hace ceder cundo nos dicen que algo es blanco nosotros decimos negro pero el costo de por es orgullo se paga caro , era algo inevitable la boda de Helga se llevará a cabo en dos semanas y eso tenía deprimido a Arnold por que la mujer de su vida ya no lo sería más estaba en su cama deprimido para la que el es la mujer más bella y como lo dijera Helga aunque el no lo supiera la más lista y divertida chica.

Las cosas se empezaron a complicar Helga tenía las Mismas dos semanas en que se resolverá el problema de su boda y arreglar todos los arreglos de la dicha boda encontrar su dama de honor ya que por obvias razones Pheebe no lo sería y lo más importante para Helga será el pastel ya que está trabaja en una centro comercial donde hay una panadería y pastelería

_ Arnold tenen esto decía con falso tono de cortesía

_ que es esto

_ la invitación de mi boda

_ está porquería

_ no es una porquería

_ algo en tus ojos me dice que aún me amas

_ estas delirando la quieres o no

_ damela

El la rompió frente tus ojos

_ que hace

_ acaso crees que voy a ir a tu boda para ver como te pierdo no señor

_ jóvenes regresen al trabajo

Horas después

_ que haces aquí Helga no deberías estar en tu prueba de maquillaje o algo así

_ sali temprano para venir aquí para hacer un pedido para dos días antes de mi boda

_ quieres que haga un pedido para un pastel para días antes de tu boda

_ si

_ pues no lo hare

_ que puedes venir aquí y decirme que quieres que haga un pedido para un pastel para tu boda pero no puedes pedir que lo haga

_ Arnold soy el cliente tienes que hacerlo

_ no y es más renunció

_ prefiero renunciar antes de hacer eso

Entonces el se quita todo su equipamiento de higiene y el salió por la puerta

* * *

Dos semanas después

Parecía una broma del mal gusto para los quienes conocían a el secreto de Helga que ya no era secreto

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba a dos cuadras de distancia ahogando sus penas en alcohol en un bar mientras un presencia conocida

_ Hola Arnold

_ que quieres

_ lo mismo que me ames

_ olvidalo

_ si quieres puedes ir a mi departamento y ya sabes

_ Lila no estoy tan ebrio para hacerlo

_ cambiando de tema porque estas deprimido.

_ Helga se va casar con su novio

_ porque no luchas por ella

_ pero que

_ lucha por ella

_ porque me dices esto

_ porque comprendí que nunca me amaste cuando teníamos nueve sólo sentias atracción por mi siempre , siempre amaste a Helga y como la envidio por eso y cuando me enamoré de ti fui demasiado tarde todo era Helga, Helga , Helga y cuando estabas Samantha todo era ella porque era igual a Helga y cuando insistí ya era demasiado tarde ,Arnold yo te amo pero para amarte debo hacerte feliz y la única persona que puede hacerte feliz es Helga

._ gracias Lila

Y le da un beso en la boca y se va a la Iglesia dejando a Lila triste y a la bestia feliz porque Arnold sería felíz

* * *

En la Iglesia

Faltaban minutos para que la unión se concrete pero alguien estaría ahí para impedirlo

_ ahí alguien que se oponga a está unión entre Helga y Erick que hable ahora o que callé para siempre si no hay nadie que se oponga yo los declaró

_ espere

_ que dijo el sacerdote

_ espere yo me oponga

_ Arnold que demonios haces aquí

_luchando por ti

_ creo jovencito ya paso su tiempo ahora Helga ama a Erick dijo un familiar de Erick

Arnold lo golpeó dejándole el ojo morado

_ Helga se que cometí errores debi haber actuado antes lo sé porque sabía que tu me amabas y se que aún me amas

_ debiste tu lo dijiste verbo pasado

_ quieres cerrar la boca Erick y no interrumpir dijo Helga

_ Helga gracias a las palabras que me dijo Lila voy a luchar por ti y si pierdo quedará registrado que como yo nadie te amado

_ un momento que vas hacer

_ ganarme tu corazón de nuevo

_no permite su guitarra dijo Arnold a alguien del coro

_ si aquí tiene

El empezó a afinar la guitarra y se dispuso a cantar

Como yo nadie te amado( Bon Jovi

 _ **yo no vi las flores marchitar**_

 _ **Ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar**_

 _ **No no vi la realidad me**_

 _ **Ibas a dejar**_

 ** _Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves_**

 ** _Para aprender hay que caer_**

 ** _Para ganar hay que perder_**

 ** _Lo di todo por ti_**

Helga no entendía nada como es que Arnold sabía que a ella le gustaba a ella porque le recordaban sus intentos infructuosos para llamar la atención de el

 ** _lloré y lloré y jure_**

 ** _Que no iba perderte_**

 ** _Trate y trate de negar_**

 ** _Esta amor tantas veces baby_**

 ** _Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano_**

 ** _Y al final yo te ame demasiado_**

 ** _Como yo_**

 ** _Como yo nadie te amado_**

 _ **cada hora una eternidad**_

 _ **Cada amanecer un comenzar**_

 _ **Ilusiónes nada más**_

 _ **Que fácil fue soñar**_

 _ **Tantas noches de intimidad**_

 _ **Parecían no acabar**_

 _ **Nos dejamos desafiar**_

 _ **Y hoy nada es igual**_

 _ **se que en verdad el amor**_

 _ **Al final siempre duele**_

 _ **No lo pude salvar**_

 _ **Y hoy voy pagarlo**_

 _ **Con creese baby**_

 _ **Coro**_

 _ **Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano**_

 ** _Si al final_**

 ** _Yo te ame demasiado_**

 ** _Como yo_**

 ** _Como yo nadie te amado_**

 ** _Esta vez la pasión ha ganado_**

 **Y _por eso sigo esperando_**

 ** _Como yo como yo nadie te amado_**

 ** _Coro_**

 ** _Lloré y lloré_**

 ** _Jure que no iba perderte_**

 ** _Trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces baby_**

 ** _Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano_**

 ** _Y al final yo te ame demasiado_**

 ** _Como yo_**

 ** _Como yo nadie te amado_**

 ** _Esta vez la pasión ha ganado_**

 ** _Y por eso sigo esperando_**

 ** _Como yo_**

 ** _Como yo nadie te amado_**

_ como lo dijo Erick soy verbo pasado pero los verbos pasados pueden afectar a los verbos presentes y futuros

Arnold estaba hablando está que un guardia de la Iglesia

_ ahora continuemos con la ceremonia

El se fue a sentar a un banca cerca del campo Gerald

_ no puedo creer tantos errores que cometí y ahora perdí a Helga

_ yo no lo diría eso

_ Helga

_ la misma

_ que haces aquí Helga

_ no me casé

_ eso lo estoy viendo

_ pero porque estas aquí

_ tu no has amado a nadie como me has amado a mi

_ y yo tampoco eh amado a nadie sólo a ti

_ eso quiere decir

_ Arnold me quiero casar sólo contigo mientra ella lo besa

Un amor que siempre estuvo rodeado de problemas ahora tendrá su final feliz que se merece un anolagia de un pastel y todos quieren un rebanada pero sólo pocos tendrá la rebanada de tan delicioso postre nos costará sacrificios pero el sabor será más delicioso que si no lo ganamos .

_ Helga te amo

_ yo también te amo Arnold

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado les aviso que tengo dos proyectos uno argumentar más samantha , Erick y Lila ya que casi ellos no tuvieron desarrollo, donde mostrare lo que pasó con estos personajes

Por ejemplo Samantha que hacia ella antes de conocer a Arnold , como fue su relación entre ella y Arnold en los siete años que no vio con Helga y lo que pasó con ella después de la fallida boda de Helga

Y el segundo proyecto sería u fanfic basado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona ella y el aunque aun no tengo el argumento

Les gustaría que los haga dejenlo en los reviwes y sin más iberius se despide


End file.
